Weapon
by bookaddict209
Summary: What happens when a girl exactly like C2 joins forces with the enemy? And yes, there is a little bit of romance for Suzaku and Lelouch. That's right; THIS IS FOR YOU, FAN GIRLS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, i know i forgot the authors note, and that i say i forgot in the next chapter. but i fixed it now. (and in actual fact, you can skip this chapter and still sort of understand what happens.)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own.**

"_I'd rather die that become a slave to __Britannia."_

"_If my only choices are to join Britannia or die, then shoot me now."_

"_I'd die before I kneeled before a Britannian."_

Would you?

Would you really?

If you were really given the option, would you die before you surrendered to Britannia?

Well, what if death wasn't an option?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My eyes were heavy and bloodshot.

My hand trembled as the knife cutter deeper into my flesh.

The blood came pouring out, and though it was painful, I knew it was to no avail.

I was shoving a knife straight through my heart.

And even while I was doing this, I knew I would be fine. The flesh wound would be gone. There would be no sign that blood had earlier been pouring out of me like a water fountain. In ten minutes, I'd be healthy as a horse.

I pulled the knife out of my chest and dropped it on the floor. It landed with a loud 'clang'. I didn't bother to pick it back up, or clean the blood off the floor. I knew my mom would find it and freak out because of it, but she's a smart woman. She'd see the blood, she'd see the knife, and she'd know I was missing. She'd e able to come to the conclusion that I was dead.

Although for me, that was not a possibility.

The whole reason I was doing this was so that when I ran away, no one would come looking for me because they'd assume there was nothing left to find. I'd become nothing more than a memory. It was just as well.

I'd been alive for more that 3 billion years. I had not aged at all. Whenever I got hurt, no matter how fatal, all I had to do was wait ten minutes and I would be fine.

Overuse of my geass had made me into an immortal.

After ten minutes, I pulled on a shirt and slid on some shoes. I was leaving for good this time. I'd been adopted a thousand times over, and I was probably older than anyone else on this planet. It was time I stopped relying on other people.

I pulled my backpack on over my shoulders and opened my window. It was a long jump down, but nothing could hurt me.

Once I was safely on the ground, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a map of Britannia. I looked around to make sure no one was watching. Then I phased.

When the phase was over, I was in Japan. I smiled before I turned and walked up the street.

My name is Eve. No last name.

Tomorrow would be my first day at Ashford Academy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next chapter will be better, I swear.

Okay, maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I found out that in my last chapter I didn't provide an authors note. Well, in my last chapter, I was grounded, so I had to hurry and write the chapter before my mom came in. **

**Yes, she is exactly like C.C., and I know Britannia already has V.V. on their side; that comes up later in chapter 6. **

**And I know this chapter sucked; but it was fun to write! (And everything about Christoper Columbus was copied and pasted from Wikipedia)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own**

"Class," the teacher began. "We have a new student today. Her name is Evangeline Maxwell."

"Eve," I corrected her.

"I hope you will treat her with respect and kindness. Now, you may sit there, in between Suzaku and Lelouch."

I stepped from behind the podium and walked over to sit in between them.

I could tell just by looking at them how they reacted to one another. By the way their bodies were unconsciously leaning toward each other, I'd say they had a pretty good relationship with each other. From the way Suzaku was leaning forward, at attention, taking notes on the lecture, I'd say he was a very attentive person and would make a good soldier. I could also tell by the way Lelouch was slouched over the table, half-asleep, that this lesson bored him to tears and in a moment he'd be snoring.

I put my bag on the floor and sat in my chair, looking up at the board.

Apparently we were talking world history now, and we were discussing Christopher Columbus.

"Now," the teacher said. "Can anybody tell me anything about Christopher Columbus?"

Nothing.

"Anyone?"

…

"How about you, Rival?"

A boy with broom shaped purple hair looked up. "What?"

"Tell me something about Christopher Columbus."

"Ummm…" he scratched his hair. "Isn't he that guy who invented Colombo? You know, that show about that detective with a glass eye?"

I threw my hand over my mouth and guffawed. What?! That wasn't even close!

"Maybe you, Eve," the teacher said. "Do you know anything about Christopher Columbus?"

My giggles died down as I became serious again. "I know a little bit."

"Go on and share with the class."

"Well," I began looking around. "Christopher Columbus was a voyager from Europe, born in the early 1450's. His voyages across the Atlantic Ocean—funded by Queen Isabella of Spain—led to general European awareness of the American continents in the Western Hemisphere. His initial 1492 voyage came at a critical time of growing national imperialism and economic competition between developing nation states seeking wealth from the establishment of trade routes and colonies. In this sociopolitical climate, Columbus's far-fetched scheme won the attention of Queen Isabella of Spain. Severely underestimating the circumference of the Earth, he estimated that a westward route from Iberia to the Indies would be shorter and more direct than the overland trade route through Arabia. If true, this would allow Spain entry into the lucrative spice trade — heretofore commanded by the Arabs and Italians. Following his plotted course, he instead landed within the Bahamas Archipelago at a locale he named _San Salvador_. Mistaking the North-American island for the East-Asian mainland, he referred to its inhabitants as 'Indians'…"

I faded off at the end of my dialogue because everybody in the classroom was staring at me; including Suzaku and Lelouch. I blushed madly and slid lower into my seat.

"Where did you learn all of that?" the teacher asked, astounded.

Well, it wasn't really too hard to figure out when you were _actually there._

"I already covered this chapter in my school back in the homeland," I said.

"But these textbooks are brand new!"

"Yeah, it was in another textbook. A much older textbook. I don't even think they make these anymore."

"Who was the publisher?"

What was this, 20 questions day or something? "I don't remember."

Thank God for the bell.

After all my classes that day, (which had all been about the same as my first period,) I looked down at the activities list. It was imperative that everyone at the school join in some sort of extra curricular activity. Equestrian club, gardening club, student Council, swim team, gymnastics squad; none of it was really the thing for me. Oh, well; I'd just have to keep looking.

I put the brochure for the school away just in time to reach my new dorm. I opened the door and put down my bag.

"Hello, my name is-"

I stopped short by the bizarre scene in front of me.

There was a girl in the room, sitting in one of these revolving desk chairs, typing on a computer.

That was probably the only thing that made any sense.

There was another girl in the room on the floor, upside down on her head, meditating. And the last girl kept diving headfirst off the bed into the floor.

There was crap everywhere; empty soda bottles, papers with complicated-looking equations on them, pills, rotten food, and the icing on the cake, a cat.

That's right. There was a cat nestled in between a bottle of Tylenol and a fork.

Um…

"Am I in the wrong room?"

They all looked up. The girl who was meditating smiled and righted herself.

"Hi. You must be the new girl, Eve. I'm Milly Ashford, student Council president."

"Yeah…"

"And I'm Shirley Fenette," the girl who kept trying to maim herself said. "Don't mind me, I'm just practicing for a swim team meet we have coming up. I need to improve my diving."

"Uh-huh. And am I to assume that there's no swimming pool here for you to practice in?"

"She doesn't want to get her hair wet," the girl behind the computer said.

"And that's Nina Einstein," Milly said. "Get used to the computer. It doesn't come off."

"Um, okay, I'm looking for room 315."

"You're looking at it!"

Boy, was I ever.

"The fourth bed is somewhere over there," Milly said, pointing to one corner of the room.

"I don't see it."

"Yeah, you might have to dig around under there for a bit, but I'm almost certain it's under there somewhere," she said, beginning to get back on her head.

"Oh, you know what," I said, backing out of the room. "I have to go sign up for my elective, so I'll be back later."

I turned out of the room and ran down the hall.

To everyone reading this, I'm warning you: IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, DO NOT GO IN THERE!

After walking around outside for a bit, I came up to a giant part of the school that I'd somehow just walked right past. In any case, it wasn't my dorm room , so I walked inside.

At tone of the first tables, a bunch of people were surrounding two guys and a chess set. I recognized one of the guys as Lelouch, the guy I sat next to in first period. Suzaku was there too. But some guy I'd never met before was playing him at chess. And he was losing.

"Checkmate," Lelouch said, moving his knight and taking his queen.

"Whoa…" echoed everybody else.

I walked closer to the table and saw Milly and Shirley watching. How they got here before I did was beyond me.

Shoot, how they found the door in that hellhole of a room is beyond me.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

Milly turned to me. "Lelouch just beat Chad English at chess! Chad is the best player in the whole school!"

Not anymore.

"YOU CHEATED! I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Chad screamed.

"Chad, no. This is the 3rd time already that we've had a rematch, and I have to get Nunnally to bed."

"CHEATER!"

"How do you cheat at chess?" I asked. "There's now way to cheat without being totally obvious."

Chad whipped his head around to me. "Fine then, smart-aleck," he said, grabbing me. "You play him at chess and watch him cheat. Nobody is possibly that good at chess," he growled.

He pushed me into the chair and crossed his arms. I looked up at Lelouch.

"You don't have to do this, you know," I said.

"No, it's alright. Besides, this will be over soon."

I smirked. "Yes. It will be."

He quickly set up the chess pieces and motioned for me to go first. I took one of my pawns and moved I to one side. In theory, it didn't actually help me toward his queen. But it made me look like I didn't know how to play chess. If Lelouch did as I expected, he would use simple moves, because he would assume I didn't know how to play the game.

As expected, he took the bait.

I picked up one of my knights and swooped in to take his queen from an angle he never expected.

"Checkmate."

There was utter silence in the clubhouse. I looked around at some of the shocked faces and decided to spare myself the surprise.

"Well, that was fun," I said, picking myself up out of the chair. "'Night everybody."

No one answered me. They were staring at the chessboard.

"Keep watching," I mumbled to myself. "It might do a trick for you."

I opened the door to my dorm room cautiously, holding my breath. My God, there was even more crap on the floor than before. I looked outside quickly, and then back inside. Nina had fell asleep at her desk; there was no one to see me.

I quickly raised my hand. In the blink of an eye, the room cleaned itself. All the clothes were cleaned and found hanger to hang themselves on, all the food found the trashcan, and all the beds made themselves. Huh. Milly was right; there was another bed in here.

I kicked off my shoes and just fell asleep in my uniform.

**Alright, so I know this chapter sucked, but I thought of Eve playing chess against Lelouch a while ago and needed a story to put it in, so I made one up. Lelouch ought to feel special; only someone who wasn't human could beat him at chess.**

**Good? Bad? Sucked so hard I shouldn't continue? **

**YOU be the judge!**


End file.
